crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi's Murder
Hi, whoever is vandalizing this page, please stop. It's annoying as fuck. The Pasta Ok This Was A Hard Experience For Me I Dont Like Talking About It But Ill Tell You Everything. It was a normal saterday for me I Went To Get A Drink From The Kitchen And Made Myself Some Cereal, I Walked through to the Sitting Room And Started Eating I Didnt Feel Like Watching TV I Was Bored With The Games I Already Had On My DS So I Decided To Go And Buy One From The Shop Then I Remembered I Was trying To Save My Money so i went to the car boot sale (Garage sale) instead, i drove up a saw there was not much people there but that didnt bother me I Emediatly saw a video game stall but they had no DS games, then I Heard It What I Shouldnt Of listened Too A Man Said In A Deep Voice "Hey Kid Come Over Here I Want To Show You Something, I Have This Old Game You Can Have" I Saw The Game was Super Mario 64 DS and Im A Massive Mario Fan So I Emeditly said "How Much?" He Said "Free If You Promise Not To Let Any Wone Else See Or Know About it" He Shoved It In My Hands I Looked At It And When I Looked Back He was Gone I Decided To Go Home To Play it. When I Got Home I Saw That my Ds Was On The Table Like It Was Waiting for Me To Play I Was Confused But Didnt really care Because I Just Got A Brand New Game For oral sex! I Opened My DS To see It Was Already On I Put The Game In And Imediditly It Opened the Game it loaded up with a black screen and went directly to the screen where you choose your game save I saw there was a game save already with 24 Stars I Chose To Make A New File But It Made Me Select The Already Saved Game It Loaded Up I Was Kind Of Bummed So I Went And Ran Around the place I Was Mario By The Way I Went Up To The hedges And Noticed They Were In The Shape Of Luigi's Sign And Spun My Screen And It Was The Waluigi Sign Then It Happened A White Glove Covered In Dirt Came Up And Grabbed Marios Ancle And Then Draged Him Under The Ground I Apeared To Be In A Room Which Was Like Boo's Haunt Library And Then Waluigi Started Walking Towards Mario I Couldnt Move Mario Was Doing The Thing Where HE Sleeps He Was Getting Closer By The Second I Was Drasticly Pressing Buttons Waluigi Had Blood Shot Eyes And Was Holding A dick He Got So Close That... You Know What Happens From Here... Originally posted on the Creepypasta Wiki forums. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Sintendo Category:Shok ending Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge